


you really know how to make me cry (when you give those ocean eyes)

by princessoftheworlds



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Haunted by the tragic fire that killed his entire family, artist Klaus Mikaelson moves to a small town on the coast. Beckoned by a seductive call whispering in his ears, Klaus stumbles across a desolate beach, where, finally at peace, he can create his masterpiece. Arriving at the beach one early sunrise, he spies a blond woman rising out of the sea, water clinging to her form as she parts from the magic of the sea.  She seems familiar, as she should, to Klaus, because it is her seductive siren song that draws him to this beach and the ocean every night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomandchampagne (sushibunny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/gifts).




End file.
